callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jacob Hendricks
Jacob Hendricks is the deuteragonist and one of the two true main antagonists in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. '' He is a part of the international faction known as the Winslow Accord. Biography Jacob Hendricks was born in 2030. Hendricks later in life joined the Winslow Accord. Becoming an agent, Hendricks met and befriended Commander John Taylor, a Black Ops operative. Hendricks has a strong hatred for Raul Menendez, calling him a "hypocritical egomaniac who thought he could make a better world by fucking it up." Hendricks also knew about Taylor's relationship with CIA Agent Rachel Kane. Events of Black Ops III Ethiopia Hendricks meets his partner for a operation to retrieve hostage Minister Said, thePlayer. In Ethiopia, Hendricks and the Player dress as Air Traffic control and cause a distraction by the D.E.A.D. system. Hendricks and the Player go the security station, and on camera footage, find prisoners being tortured. Hendricks and the Player fight against NRC soldiers and retrieve the minister, and Lieutenant Zeyad Khalil. Regrouping with Taylor's Team, Hendricks and Taylor have a brief conversation. Taylor orders Sebastian Diaz to escort them through the base. Hendricks demands Taylor disobey orders to save the prisoners. Taylor, reluctant, agrees as Hendricks drives a APC to extraction. Hendricks, Said, and Khalil are escorted by a VTOL, but the Player is left behind. The Player is mauled, losing his arms, right leg, and pummeled. Taylor saves the Player, and retrieves his body to a hospital. Cyber Soldier Program Hendricks goes to the hospital with the Player, Taylor and Kane. Sebastian Krueger is also there on the Cyber Soldier Program. Hendricks decides to go alongside the Player into the program, as he is shown on the right of the Player (once he awakens). Hendricks and the Player spend five years in the program, using their augmented abilities across the globe. In time, the two form a friendship, alongside Taylor's Team. Secrets in the Dark Stopping Public Secrets Saving Kane Returning to Singapore, Hendricks and the Player find the chaos the 54 Immortals have rained. Hendricks, in pessimistic trust with Kane, is annoyed by the Player's trust towards Kane. The two operatives defeat 54 Immortals, as Taylor hijacks into their comms. to tell what is happening. The safe house is on fire, with Kane assumed dead. Hendricks, in belief Kane is dead, demands the Player to let it go. The Player dismisses his claim, and goes into the safe house. In shock, the Player and Kane leave the building as Hendricks is left befuddled. Hunting Taylor Knowing Taylor and his team have gone rouge, the group join the Egyptian Army to interrogate Dr. Yousef Salim; one of the survivors of the Singapore disaster. Hendricks, the Player and Kane meet Khalil, as Hendricks goes into anger about Raul Menendez (who in a way helped the Egyptian Army after his attacks). Hendricks interrogates Dr. Salim, but the NRC with Taylor's team attack. Winslow Accord and the Egyptian Army battle the NRC, with casualties coming high. During battle, Hendricks and the Player's friendship becomes strained once it's revealed the Player placed a tracker into Khalil. Specialist Sarah Hall is defeated, and killed by the Player once he/she goes into Hall's DNI. The Player experiences a dream sequence with Hall, and becomes infected with Corvus. As time progresses, Hendricks becomes vulgar and violent, becoming paranoid with the Player and Kane's relationship. Cario's Uprising Capturing Kruger and Death Hendricks, now corrupted by Corvus goes to the Coalescence Corporation HQ in Zürich. In Zurich, Hendricks finds Sebastian Krueger, the only living survivor of the Singapore disaster. Taking him hostage, when the Player and Kane join forces with the Zürich Security Forces, Hendricks takes control of the system and Robotic Defenders. Hendricks in the mean time, questions Kruger on why they are here. The Player arrives at the moment, and holds his former friend at gunpoint. Hendricks, wanting the question, executes Kruger, as the Player kills Hendricks. Hendricks awakens in the Frozen Forest, helping the Player (who committed suicide) understand it the Frozen Forest is real. The Player, in disbelief this is all in their heads, is shown Corvus. Hendricks tries to persuade his friend, but fails (as he/she believes him not be the real Hendricks). After the Player reaches to Corvus with Krueger. Hendricks appears in front, and tells the Player he cannot follow his/her path. Saying goodbye, the Player replies that Hendricks was lost long ago. From then on, he is never seen again in the Frozen Forest. Quotes Trivia * Hendricks smokes cigars alongside the Player, which is noticable in "Provocation". Gallery Hendricks_Player_BOIII.jpg 54I-Message BO3.jpg Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Characters